Again
by Makecrazymemories
Summary: They had promised. But since when did they keep it?
1. Prologue

"Family Luke. You promised."

Luke Castellan woke up with a start. His heart was beating rapidly and there were tears in his eyes.

He had regretted what he had done. There was no question about it. He knew it was wrong. But when he came to realize it, it had been too late.

But he had to forget it now. He had to.

He had to work now. And emotions are not good for it.

He had to let it go.

But he didn't know how.

Neither if he ever wanted to let go.

Is there a way to ever forget all that? Forget those days? The pain? The happiness? The people? Most importantly, her?

The girl who he had met on the road. The same one who become his world. The same one he always wanted to protect. The one whose death caused him to fall apart, lose all his goodness and succumb to evil.

The girl who stole his heart.

The girl who had died to protect him and Annabeth.

Thalia.

The one he can't ever forget.

And with that Luke Castellan got up, put on his cloak and walked out.

He had to do something to get his mind off these things.

There was no way except...

He had to talk to him.


	2. War

Percy Jackson was happy.

For once he was content.

His life was at peace.

Yes! He was happy.

"Percy. PERCY." He heard someone shouting.

Annabeth.

He knew it was her.

So he turned around with a grin on his lips.

She was running towards him at top speed. Percy's grin melted away and a frown took upon his face because Annabeth looked worried. Even from a distance he could see the slight frown upon her neautiful face. Her eyes showing sadness.

"Percy. Chiron wants us at the big house. Now." The girl said as she reached him.

The sea-green eyed boy nodded the frown not leaving his face. He knew something was up. So, he ran. Alongside his girlfriend, he ran to the big house.

He saw what he had expected. It doesn't seem but Percy could be quite clever when he wanted. He was no brainiac but he wasn't stupid either.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Calyspo( yes! Leo came back with Calyspo), Nico all were in front of the big house seeminly waiting for the pair who had stopped running after reaching them.

Percy knew his peace was long gone. Something has happened.

Again.

"Please come in children." Chiron said coming out. He seemed worried. Percy could detect the worry as he stepped into the house following Piper.

Once inside they sat down at there usual discussion table. The ping pong table.

"There's something important that I want to tell you." Chiron began with a sigh. "War has striken once more."

His words were met with silence. No one said a word. All of them more or less had already come to the conclusion.

"I am sorry children. I know what you have done and you deserve a normal life for once. But you must also know that you are our best warriors. Only you can make the camp safe. The Olypians desire your help once more."

Each one of them took it all in. They didn't even utter one single word.

War.

The Olympians had promised that they would have peace for once. No wars. That's what they said.

"Since when had they kept their promises?" Percy said at last standing up he shook his head and walked out.

He didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything worth saying.

He knew that they would be asked for help when anything threatning comes. But it was too soon.

They had not fully recovered from the previous one. Hell, some of them are still mouring there siblings and friends.

He had expected the Olympians to ask for his help. Yes! That's the truth. But not this soon.

He was disappointed.

"Percy? You okay?" Nico asked as he fell in step with the son of the sea.

The older boy sighed.

"Not this soon Nico. I had not expected it this soon."

"I know."

Nico was angry. Percy could see that. The temperature had dropped and a dark aura had surrounded him. The grass at his feet wilted. The power that comes with being a son of Hades.

"But we got to fight don't we?" Percy asked just as the others had joined them. Everyone looked solemn.

"Yes we do. And we will win this one too seaweed brain." Annabeth said at last and took his hand.

And as they stood there looking at the sunset Percy knew they had to. Being a demi god comes with baggage. But cherished moments like these with his friends surrounding hi. And he also lived for those moments. His family and friends togather.

And even with another war looming above them, the nine demigods were content.

Even if only for a short while.

"WE WITH WIN BIATCHES."

Yeah! Leo's never gonna change.


	3. Grave news

"You ready?" Annabeth asked the boy with sea-green eyes.

"Yes wise girl." He replied with a grin.

"Guys they have come." Jason shouted as he came inside the Poseidon cabin.

The three of them went out to greet three visitors.

It was three days after Chiron announced another war. But they had not any other information. Only that they had to call in their Roman friends along with Thalia.

Others were already there. Nico was giving his half-sister a hug. Same with Piper and Reyna. Frank was talking to Leo and Calyspo. Thalia beckonimg at the three to hurry up.

After greeting them all they went to the big house where Chiron was waiting for them.

"Children your pareNTS want to talk to you." He said.

Just then an iris message appeared. The gods were sitting on thrir thrones at Olympus.

"So.. you must know about the impending danger." Zeus began.

"Hey Percy." Poseidon greeted his son with a warm smile. He did not see his brother glare at him.

"Hey dad." Percy said with a wave.

"So before I was rudely interrupted." Zeus said once again. (Poseidon glared at him. Apollo and Hermes laughed whereas Athena rolled her eyes.) "Danger has once again arrived. And this time maybe more dangerous then before. We have got evidence of it approaching."

"Who is it this time?" Jason asked his father.

"That's the thing. We don't know." Zeus replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Annabeth spoke up.

"We don't know who it is. Whose doing it. Only that it is someone with great power." Athena answered her daughter.

"You have got to be kidding me." Percy said. But when he saw the gods looking grave and Apollo shaking his head, he knew they weren't.

Something extremely dangerous is arriving. And they had no idea what it is.

That's bad.

Really bad.

A/N: Thank you for the 100 reads. It's great. But it would be even more great if you could tell me how you are finding the story. Thank you :)


	4. Fly

"So we are facing something we have no knowledge about. Oh! Don't forget Rachel said there's no propechy." Percy said walking round and round. His friends were sat in a circle and he was moving around them.

It was about an hour after the meeting.

"We need something to get started on." Reyna stated.

"We could ask Ella. Maybe there is a propechy." Annabeth said.

"But she's in Camp Jupiter. How are we gonna get her now. It will be like what a day or two?" Jason said sounding worried. Well, he was worried. Never before had he faced an unknown enemy.

"Let's tell Chiron." Reyna said once again.

"I'll go tell him." Annabeth said and got up walking in the direction of the big house.

"Wait for me wise girl." Percy shouted and ran after her.

Soon everyone left except Reyna. She kept sitting there thinking. What if camp Jupiter is attacked in her absense.

Reyna didn't want to admit but she was scared.

"Hey!" She heard someone speak.

Turning around she saw a guy with chestnut hair and warm blue eyes. He was smiling down at her.

The guy was very handsome, Reyna noticed.

"Hi" She replied.

"So... ummm... you are Reyna?" He asked.

"Yes." Reyna replied.

"Great." And with that he plopped down beside her and gave her a huge grin.

Reyna looked at the unknown boy questioningly.

"Oh! Right. I am Aether." He said.

"Aether? As in the primordial." Reyna replied shocked. A primordial was sitting beside her.

"Bingo. That's me." Aether replied. "Oh... no don't bow." He hastily told her as she turned to bow. "I don't like all these formalities. You are Reyna, I am Aether. That's it."

"Oh!" Was the reply he got.

"Don't worry. I am not the threat that you guys are looking out for. Actually I am here to help."

"Help?"

"Yeah!" Aether rolled his eyes. "Help. I can help you know."

"How?"

"You are not being very bright are you?" He asked. "I can help you if you want."

"Of course, Lord Aether. We will ne gratefull." Reyna told the primordial. She was nervous and she didn't even know why.

"Lord?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Aether." She said and looked down.

Aether nodded his head as if approving her words.

"So lets get going" he said as he stood up.

It was Reyna's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh! You need to come with me." Aether replied rubbing his neck. "Come on. Trust me. I am not evil."

Reyna considered it. A guy claiming to be a primordial wanted her to go with him so he could help. It didn't sound right. For all she knew he could be a murderer.

"Please." Aether said looking at her pleadingly. "Come on. I swear on the river Styx I won't harm you."

Reyna could see her resolve disappear. He was looking endearing. She knew it was wrong to think that. He had a primordial wife for gods' sake. But she couldn't help it.

Something about Aether was drawing Reyna in. So at last she conceeded and said. "Ok! Fine."

Aether's eyes brightened at this. He was happy. So he took a few steps towards her removing the distance and putting his hand in her waist. She gave him a glare at this.

"Sorry. Hold on."

And with that Aether flew with Reyna beside him. Up to the sky.

A/N: 300 reads in 2 days. That's amazing. Thank you so much. I love it. Never thought I would get so much. Please review if you like it. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you.

-N


	5. Help

"We are here." Aether said happily.

Reyna looked around to see clouds around her. And a castle perched on top of that.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"Ummm... let's get inside." And with that Aether bagan to stride to his palace.

Reyna stood for quite a few seconds. She took it all in. Then strenghtening her resolve she went inside. She needed to find out as much as she could.

"So help? How are you going to help us?"

"Umm.. yeah! The thing is I kinda know who the threat is." Atether said looking at her nervously.

Reyna's eyes widened. "You do? Who?"

"Well you see I am not exactly allowed to say." He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

What's with guys rubbing the back kf their neck, Reyna thought.

She groaned. "So you know but you won't tell because you are not supposed to? Great." She clapped her hands togather pretending to be happy. But her eyes told a different story. They were burning.

" uh... you see." He was definitely nervous. "My sister also may have something to do with it."

"Your sister? You mean your wife." Reyna ignored the growl Aether gave at the word wife. "Hamera?"

"Yeah! Her." He said with a dark look.

"So your wife is also among the one's we need to look out for? Great." Reyna sighed. "So how come you are not against us?" She asked.

"I don't like what they are doing. And she's not my wife. At least I don't consider her to be." He said looking at us darkly. Then he began mumbling how he should have never gotten married and how he should have just become a priest and whatnot.

"Anyway" Aether began after taking a deep breath. "You need to merge both the camps. Alone you will be more prone to attacks. So do something, find out a way to reduce the distance between the camps. Yeah?" Aether said.

Reyna took a little time to process. She was standing in the castle of the primordial of light who claimed that he would help them and go against his wife or sister whom he regrets marrying and who told her to find a way to merge the camps. How?

"How?" She asked what had been playing on her mind.

"Umm... I don't know. You need to figure it out yourself." He said looking down.

Reyna raised her eyebrow and look at the boy standing in front of her. He didn't look a day older then tewnty which is all but the truth.

"Ok fine. Use a bit of magic and whatnot. Machines could help. And please don't look at me like that. I am not supposed to tell you more. Well, we are going back to camp. And yes I will be helping you. Don't worry." Aether stopped rambling, pulled Reyna towards him and flew away.

Reyna shook her head.

"I wasn't." She said.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't worried. I could tell you genuinly want to help." With that she gave Aether a smile that she rarely gives anyone.

Aether felt his world light up at that. His heart started beating faster. How long had he been waiting for a chance to talk to the girl in front of him.

And now that he had, he couldn't be happier.

Aether was glad. He really was.

A/N- I am gratefull for all the reads I am getting. Thanks a lot guys. But a few reviews would be welcomed. Please read and review. Thanks again.

-N


	6. Protective

"So you are Aether?" Jason asked with his eyes turned to slits.

"Uh.. yeah." Aether replied unsurely.

"Why couldn't you tell us? Why her?"

"Geez... protective much?"

"Of course I am. She's Reyna. I know she doesn't need protection, that she can look after herself pretty well. But I have known her for a long time. So, of course I am protective." Jason replied with his hands in his hips.

"Jason calm down." Reyna and Piper said simultaneously.

Jason crossed his hands and glared at Aether but he kept quiet.

"So how are you gonna help us?" Percy asked.

At this Aether looked pointedly at Reyna.

"Guys, he already told me. Now, lay down on him." She replied.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at her while Piper smirked.

"Anyway. Gotta go. I'll come by. I'll see you Reyna." And with that the primordial flew away.

Jason glared after the primordial. Annabeth and Piper both had huge grins on their faces. Percy just loomed confused.

"Errr... guys?" The son of the sea god asked.

He really was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Will Solace asked as he came up to them with his boyfriend, Nico.

The son of the sun was smiling as usual but the dark haired boy beside him was also smiling.

Reyna couldnot tell how happy she was for Nico. The time she spent with him made her realise how hard his life was.

"Reyna know's a bit about the danger." Annabeth answered the son of Apollo.

"Oh?" Nico asked as he raised his eyebrows.

It was then that Reyna encountered her tale. She told them everything.

"So we got merge the camps? How?" Piper asked confused.

"My guess is as good as yours Pipes." Her boyfriend replied.

Suddenly Reyna realised that even though Aether had told them how to begin they had no way of finding how.

Great!

A/N: Hey guys it's been a few days. I don't know why I am writing this but well I am going through tough time. I don't know what to do. I just want to talk to someone but looking around there's no one. Feels like I don't know anyone anymore. Anyway tell me your views guys. It would make my day something I really need at a time like this. Thank you.

-N


	7. Prophecy

"So anyone got any ideas?" Thalia asked around the table.

The cabin counsilors along with the romans and Chiron were sitting around the ping pong table in the rec room.

Thalia's question went unanswered. Nobody had anything to say.

"We don't even have a propechy. What are we gonna do?" Katie Gardener asked.

"Rachel's not even here." Clarisse stated the obvious.

"Well, Aether said we have to use magic and machines? So, maybe the Hecate and Hephaestus cabins got something to do with it." Percy said.

"Or maybe there is a propechy." Annabeth said.

At everyone's questioning gaze, she explained." Rachel may not be able to speak a propechy at the moment since the spirit of Delphi is not working. But, there is a chance that they found something in the syballine books. We should ask them."

Chiron nodded his head. "Yes. We should do it."

At this Percy took out a drachma and made a rainbow with water.

"O Iris, goddess of rainbow, show us Rachel Elizabeth Dare, camp Jupiter"

Suddenly Rachel's laughing face came into view.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Hey! Rachel. How you doing?"

"I am good."

"Uh! Rachel. Something has come up."

And with that the son of the sea god explained everything to the oracle. As he spoke the oracle shared many looks with the brunette boy beside her.

"Well, you see Percy. We may have come up with something. But we were not sure so we never said anything. But now I am sure that it makes sense."

"So you do have a propechy." This was Annabeth.

"Yes and no." This time the boy beside the red headed answered.

"What is it Lucas?" Reyna asked him.

"We have not one but two prophecies Reyna. There are two prophecies, joint prophecies. Both of them are gonna be fulfilled. You can't have one without the other."

The people in the rec room sucked in a breath at the boy's words. It was hard enough with one propechy, now the fates are giving them two togather.

"So... um... what are they?" Percy asked.

"The first one goes like this-

Merge the worlds that have always

Stood alone

The tinker and the mist helds the answer to this one

United must they all travel

be it the sky, sea or gravel

In an island shall the journey end

The fates words may the heroes bend." Rachel's words were met with silence.

"That doesn't seem good." Leo stated.

"What's the second one Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and began to recite the second prophecy.

"You've got luck, you've got peace,

Now all you need is magic

The question will only be answered

Only through immortalis

Death's curse must one break

And counter the action for their loved one's sake

Old souls must come to aid

That's what the fates have said."

Rachel's word's are once again met with silence.

"Oh... geez, immortals, death everything in one. Isn't that just dandy?" Yeah! That's Leo who commented. And at the glare of everyone present he just shrugged.


	8. Untangling a prophecy

"So... the first propechy is the one Aether told us about. We have to merge the camps or as stated 'the words that stood alone'. The tinker must mean Hephaestus whereas the mist is obviously Hecate." Annabeth said. They were still in the rec room. Discussing the prophecies.

"Now comes the part of who must travel. It didn't really state anything except 'united all must travel'." Will said. "What do you think Chiron?"

"I don't know child. But one thing seems clear that more than three must go on this quest." Chiron said.

"Well, I have a feeling tgat all present here can go. Since it said united." Annabeth said.

"But that's a lot. Mosters gonna attack more if we all go. Not to mention that a few cabin counsillors must remain behind in order that the camp stays protected." Nico said.

"Let's say who wants to go can go. And if all wants to go then we must choose a few to remain behind." Percy said.

It resulted in a lot of clashes since most wanted to go. At last it was decided that the cabin counsillors of all the Olympians as well the romans, Hecate cabin counsillor and Calyspo would go. The others would stay behind. This meant that the seven, Nico, Will, Thalia(she was going for the Artemis cabin), the stolls, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Reyna, Katie and Calyspo would go.

They were a lot. A group of seventeen demigods togather was never a good idea. But well they knew the risks and were ready to take them.

"Well, let's hope we can bend fates word." Leo said at last.

At this most of the people in the room paled. They had not discussed the last lines of the prophecy. Those lines didn't seem good. A journey to an island where fates words may be bended. Well, the demigods were not sure whether they should rejoice that they can bend fates words or not.


End file.
